24
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: The 24 days leading up to Christmas Eve are filled with Christmas preparations, festive cheer and the BAU children's mission to arrest Santa Claus... Sequel to Who nicked the Chocolate biscuit.
1. 1st December: Hannah Prentiss

_6:32pm_

A two year old Hannah Prentiss glared at the fireplace, waiting for something... She refused to move, speak or even blink in her endeavour. Well, until Lily Garcia interrupted her.

"Hannah, what you doing?" Lily asked, with a warm smile on her face. Hannah glared at Lily, before focusing again on the fireplace.

"Sana." Hannah replied, "Where Sana?"

Lily paused, trying to work out what the younger girl had asked. Sana? Who was Sana? Lily knew a girl in her year called that, but how would Hannah know Sana? And why would her friend be coming down the fireplace?

Unless...

Of course. It was the 1st of December. Lily smiled. Hannah wanted Santa to come down the chimney and deliver presents.

"Santa doesn't come until the 24th December." Lily replied.

"I want him NOW!" Hannah muttered angrily.

Lily then asked, "Do you want me to talk to the rest of the gang? We can start a case to find Santa if you want us to."

Hannah nodded, "He need arrest."

Lily paused, confused, "Why does Santa need to be arrested?"

"Break people homes." Hannah replied sincerley, "That wrong."

"I'll keep that in mind when I tell the gang." Lily replied, before walking out of the room, leaving Hannah to continue glaring at the fireplace.

They were going to arrest Santa. Hannah could feel it.

* * *

**And yes, I am actually writing a sequel to my mad one shot ("Who nicked the chocolate biscuit?"). And yes, they are actually going to arrest Santa.**

**Thank you to azure7 who suggested the idea. I already know who Santa is, and I am writing day 2 at the moment. There will be 24 of these, with hopefully one for the 24 days leading up to Yultide. (Though that may not ultimately happen.) The 25th of December will have the Yultide fic I am writing for the Christmas gift exchange. (And I am already having fun planning it in my notebook.) **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. 2nd December: Emily Prentiss

_4:52pm_

Emily Prentiss smiled as she heard her phone's ringtone. She needed to talk to her family at this very moment, especially because the case they were investigating...

"Hello." Emily muttered, with a massive smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Hannah yelled down the phone, causing Emily's ears to ring, "Yay!"

Emily laughed, "Aww, my little Hannah bear! Have you missed me?"

"Yeah!" Hannah replied, just as loudly, "Daddy miss you too."

"I missed both of you as well." Emily replied, with a small smile on her face, "How are you? What have you been up too?"

Hannah replied, "I good. We gonna arrest Sana!"

Emily paused. She guessed that Hannah was talking about Jack, Lily and the rest of the gang. After all, they had arrested Morgan for eating the last chocolate biscuit, Garcia for the coffee incident, and Strauss for being mean to Hotch.

But who was Sana? Emily had to think it over for a second, before she worked out who her daughter was talking about.

"You're going to arrest Santa Claus?" Emily asked, bemused, "Why?"

Hannah muttered down the phone, "He break peoples hoes..."

"You mean he breaks into people's houses." Emily corrected her daughter, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah!" Hannah replied, not realising that her previous sentence could be interpreted differently, "It gonna good!"

Emily smiled, "It does sound like it is going to be fun. Sweetie, I am going to try and get some sleep, so that I will be bright eyed and bushy tailed when I get home. Bye Hannah Bear."

"Bye mommy!" Hannah replied sadly, before the call ended.

* * *

**Day 2 is done. Day 3 will centre on Clyde Easter, who I am shipping with Emily for the duration of this fic- (I don't normally ship Emily with anyone, and this was the first person who I could think of). **

**And the innuendo was a complete accident. I didn't know the other meaning of hoe until I wrote this chapter, and when I did... Hilarity ensured.**

**Yeah, these chapters will be quite short, but I hope that you enjoy them! :)**

**Also- thank you for the review and the follows! It is really appreciated! :)**


	3. 3rd December: Clyde Easter

_9:15pm_

Clyde Easter stared at his paperwork, wishing that it would be finished soon. He just wanted to go home, be with his partner and his daughter. He didn't want to be cooped up in his office in the Interpol buildings in Washington.

It was just this last document. Then he could go home and spend some time with Emily and Hannah.

He stretched, before picking up a picture of Hannah next to a department store Santa. Clyde smiled, remembering what Emily had told him.

_"Hannah wants to arrest Santa?" Clyde muttered in disbelief, "For breaking and entering? What next- she arrests the next door neighbour's dog for vandalism?"_

_Emily laughed, "Yeah, it sounds pretty crazy too. Should we tell her that...?"_

_"No." Clyde replied, "She doesn't need to know that. Not yet anyways."_

_"We should tell her. Otherwise she would try and arrest a completely fictional character, which I know is an impossible thing to do."_

_Clyde raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that?"_

_"You don't need to know." Emily blushed, "That's..."_

_"Oh, I'm intrigued." Clyde looked bemused, "And I will not stop until you tell me which fictional character you tried to arrest and why..."_

A young male tapped Clyde's shoulder, shaking Clyde from his thoughts. "Er, boss?" He muttered, "I'm going home now. See you tomorrow."

Clyde smiled back, "See you tomorrow", before he finally decided to pack his bag and go home. He would just finish that piece of paperwork at another time...

* * *

**Day three, and the Prentiss three are done! The case to arrest Santa is slowly starting to develop. Day 4 will feature Jack Hotchner! **

**Anyways- thank you for reading this story, and reviewing and following it! I really do appreciate that! **


	4. 4th December: Jack Hotchner

_4:23pm_

Jack watched Travis, Lily, Henry and Hannah talk eagerly about Christmas and the gifts that Santa Claus would bring him. Well, to be more precise, talking about how they should arrest Santa.

He laughed. Santa wasn't real! It was his father, dressed in a Santa onesie, pretending to come down a chimney at midnight in order to fill Jack's stocking with goodies. Trying to arrest Santa, therefore, would only lead to Hannah arresting her own father. Jack didn't think that Hannah would want that, and neither would Amy and Arthur.

Jack paused. Someone was tugging at his trouser leg. He looked down, and saw Hannah looking up at him eagerly.

"Jack!" Hannah innocently shouted, "Jack!"

"Yes, Hannah?" Jack looked into Hannah's eyes, and smiled, "What is it?"

Hannah muttered eagerly, "Arrest Santa us!"

"You want me to help you arrest Santa?" Jack asked curiously.

Hannah nodded, "You start case, but no help!"

Jack paused. He didn't want to let Hannah know the truth. Not yet. But was there any point in trying to arrest a fictional character?

He paused. There was. Hannah would be happy if Jack participated in the case. Plus, he would be keeping the magic of Christmas alive for Hannah. Ergo, he would do it in order to please a two year old girl.

"I have been helping." He lied, "I have...started working out how Santa gets in and leaves each house. He will come in through the fireplace. He will then go to the table where you left the milk, cookies and carrots. He'll eat the cookies, drink the milk and pocket the carrots. Finally, he will fill your stockings with presents, before leaving through the fireplace."

Hannah paused for a moment, before smiling, "Yay! Thank Jack! I tell others! Amy make sleep pills to put milk!"

Jack looked at Hannah, shocked at what she had just said, "Why do you want to drug Santa with sleeping pills?"

"Easy for I catch him!" Hannah happily replied, causing Jack to face palm.

Maybe he should warn Clyde about what his daughter was planning...

* * *

**Firstly- I write these Authors notes a day in advance. So, if some of the info is not up to date, that is why.**

**Secondly- this was fun to write! And I'm worried for Santa now. :) He he he...**

**Thirdly- thank you for the Reads, review and follows! I really love getting positive feedback (and constructive criticism). It really does make my day (and makes me feel less stressed full stop.)**

**Anyways- Tomorrow we will have Hotch as the main character! Let's see how he reacts to the mad schannigans the kids are planning! :)**


	5. 5th December: Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner

_7:21am_

"What is this?" Hotch muttered, looking at a sheet of paper Jack had left on the coffee table.

It looked like the plans of the house, with a...weird shape of some sorts drawn in red pen. Hotch stroked his chin, trying to work out what Jack had been up to. Was this related to the thing Prentiss had found funny? Was Jack actually tying to arrest Santa as well?

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. He would have to ask Jack when he came downstairs for breakfast.

_7:45am_

"Jack, what is this sheet of paper?" Hotch asked whilst Jack was eating breakfast. Hotch could see his son's eyes widen, suggesting that Jack did not want his father to see that document.

"Er..." Jack paused, trying to think of an answer, "Hannah...she wants me to draw Santa's escape route in everyone's houses. Including ours."

Hotch smiled, before ruffling his son's hair, "And I guess you didn't want to do it, as you knew that Santa wasn't real?"

"Yeah, but Hannah can be forceful when she wants to be." Jack mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Hotch laughed, "I have to agree with you there. She truly is her mother's daughter."

Jack nodded, "Whilst we are on the topic of arresting Santa, who is Santa this year?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you whose turn it is this year." Hotch replied, thinking about the roster.

In order to save money, the 7 dads had decided to have a roster of who would be Santa that year. Last year it had been Rossi who had taken on the role for Santa Claus, delivering gifts to all of the BAU's children (even the ones who didn't believe in Santa). This year, well... Hotch knew who it was.

And he wouldn't tell anyone.

Not even his own son.

"Will you warn whoever Santa is this year that Hannah is getting Amy to put sleeping drugs in the milk? And will you tell Clyde to tell of his daughter for even having the idea?" Jack asked.

Hotch paused, before he gulped.

Not good.

"I'll let Santa know, alright?" Hotch smiled.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good!"

Hotch gave a small sigh of relief.

Crisis adverted.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and reads! :D It was really nice to get 2 reviews yesterday- it really made my day! :) **

**Anyways- Santa is not going to get drugged! :) But he still has 7 children who are planning to arrest him! XD**

**Tomorrow, we will have Beth Hotchner and her view on the case! :) **

**Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoy the next chapter tomorrow!**


	6. 6th December: Beth Hotchner

_10:23pm_

"Has Jack been assisting in the effort?" Beth could hear Maeve Reid ask her over the phone.

Beth laughed, "Yes. And he looked eager to be involved, even though he knows that Santa isn't real. I heard that Amy is involved as well."

"She has been. Spence came home last night to find out that Amy had broken into the locked medicine cabinet and had stolen all of the sleeping pills." Maeve laughed, "Apparently, Hannah asked her to drug this year's Santa."

Beth paused, "Do you know who it is? Aaron refuses to tell me, as he knows that I will blab about it to Jack."

"I do." Maeve replied.

Beth asked, "Who is it?"

"Not allowed to tell you." Beth could hear Maeve's smirk down the phone.

Suddenly, Maeve fell silent. Beth could hear Maeve running towards a room, then more silence. Beth had worked out where Maeve had gone. The bathroom. In an attempt to throw up.

"Sorry about that." Maeve muttered when she returned from the bathroom.

Beth smiled, "That's alright. How is the baby?"

"Babies." Maeve corrected Beth, "Spence and I found out this morning. Amy was estactic when she found out she was having two siblings. Though she has started to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2..."

Beth burst out laughing, "That's hilarious! Oh my word, I... I cannot breathe!"

"It has been." Maeve replied warmly, "Anyways, I should be going to bed now, as I'm shattered. See you on Sunday."

Beth smiled, and replied "See you on Sunday" before the call ended.

* * *

**Filler chapter! And the Hotchner family has been done! Tomorrow, we start on the Garcia family, and this is the series of chapters that I have been dying to write. Like, OMW, I have really wanted to write these so badly!**

**Thank you for the reads, reviews, the favourite and the follows! I have really appreciated it, seeing as humour, case fics AND fluff are not really my genres (but then I refuse to write anything depressing for Chrsitmas...Remembers To Slaughter a Mockingjay...Blatant Lies) **


	7. 7th December: Lily Garcia

_6:21am_

Lily stood on a chair, deep in concentration. She was trying to fit a security camera, so that it was hidden behind the Christmas tree. After all, if she wanted to catch Santa, she would need to know when he entered her house.

Satisfied with where she had placed her security camera, she ran up to her bedroom and turned on her laptop. She needed to check to see if all **45** security cameras were on and working. Preferably before her parents got up.

Lily smiled at the sight of 44 working security cameras. The 45th one, hidden inside the fireplace itself, was showing nothing. Lily knew that that 45th Security camera was a night vision camera, so the fact that it was showing nothing but blackness was distressing.

Why wasn't the 45th one working?

Lily carefully walked downstairs, trying desperately not to make a sound. If she did, her parents would wake up, and realise what she was up to. And they would tell her off for doing so. As well as banning her from computers for the rest of the holiday...

Perish the thought.

Finally, she was downstairs. She crawled into the fireplace and quickly realised why the 45th security camera wasn't working.

She hadn't turned it on...

Quickly turning it on, she moved stealthily back up to her bedroom, and smiled as she saw that all of the security cameras were working.

Operation Ho Ho Ho could now commence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santa carefully placed his right leg through the corresponding trouser leg, before placing his other leg through the other trouser leg.

They still fitted him. That was good. He didn't need to go out and buy another Santa outfit. This one still fitted him.

Though he did need to go out shopping in the next couple of days. He had 7 presents to buy for the 7 children of the BAU. And then... He needed to just climb down 7 chimneys, deliver the presents and then get out of there.

He knew that all 7 of them were in on a plan to arrest him. He found that quite funny actually. He just had to get all of them delivered without being 'arrested'.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

**And the first week has been written! :) Tomorrow is Garcia, and Kevin is the day after. :) And Santa has appeared! :)**

**Thank you for the R,R, F F! I really do appreciate it, and it would be awesome if I were to have some more? *hint* *hint***

**Anyways, I will get back to writing future chapters! :) **


	8. 8th December: Penelope Garcia

_9:32pm_

Garcia walked downstairs, having tucked Hannah Prentiss back into bed again. She always had Hannah over at her house when the her mother was on a case and her dad was working a late night shift at Interpol.

She slumped back on the sofa, deciding that she needed to put her feet up. It had been a tiring day with a really tough case. No CCTV footage. No forensic evidence. Nothing. No leads to go on that would help them with their case... Well, apart from the corpse...

"Huh, what's that?" Garcia paused, looking up at the ceiling. There was a black object hidden behind the curtain. She sat up, before drawing the curtain open. She needed to find out what the object was.

"Why is there a security camera here?" She finally asked, as she picked up the black object. And then everything clicked.

That explained why Lily was glued to her laptop. This explained why Lily was being so secretive. Plus, she was involved in the mission to arrest Santa.

Lily was in **BIG** trouble.

"Lily Olivia Garcia!" Penelope ran upstairs to Lily's room, "You come down here missy!"

Penelope opened Lily's door, and found her daughter quickly shutting down her laptop. Garcia looked at her daughter, a look of accusation evident in her eyes. Lily looked up, before flashing a big grin at her mother.

"Mom?" Lily smiled sweetly, "What's up?"

Penelope seethed, "Don't. You. Dare. Play. Innocent. With. Me."

"What's happened?" Lily asked, pretending to be clueless.

Garcia asked accusingly, "What is this?"

"I dunno. A black box?" Lily replied innocently.

Garcia paused, "It's a security camera. Judging by how quickly you shut your laptop down, I guess you had something to do with it."

"Err..." Lily stuttered.

Penelope stated, "Tell me the truth, or I will ban you from computers for the next 5 weeks."

"I want to see Santa, mommy!" Lily wailed, "I placed the security cameras in the house so that I would have footage of him, even if I was asleep at the time..."

Penelope nodded, "How many cameras are there?"

"45?" Lily replied.

Garcia laughed, "Do you know what? If your so determined to see Santa, I'll let you do so. Keep the cameras up, and I'll keep it secret for you. How does that sound?"

"It will be our secret!" Lily beamed.

* * *

**Oopsies! I went overboard there! :) But that was a fun one to write, especially the discussion Lily and Garcia had. :) I love developing the character's relationships with each other, as it is just fun! :D **

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R, F and F! I really do appreciate it! (I say that every chapter, but oh well!) azure7, I'm going to say this again, but the prompt you gave me is brilliant! Thank you! :) **

**Tomorrow is Kevin, and the day after is... Travis? **This is an actual guess (as I don't have the notebook on me...) so if I'm wrong, I'll warn you tomorrow. :) Okay? :)****

****Also- I hope you are enjoying the festive season! :) ****


	9. 9th December: Kevin Lynch

_7:23pm_

"Plum Sauce." Kevin paused, picking up one of the security cameras hidden around the sitting room, "What's this?"

Garcia turned around, before smiling, "It's a security camera."

"I know that." Kevin replied, "But what is it doing here?"

Garcia laughed, "You know Lily is on a mission to arrest Santa?"

"Yeah...?" Kevin answered slowly, "What has the security... Oh! Lily has hidden these cameras in order to see Santa, and then she'll have evidence to arrest him later!"

Garcia nodded, "Exactly. There are 45 of them in this room. I have only found 9 of them myself, so I won't be able to tell you where all of them are."

Kevin's eyes widened, "Seriously? Only nine of them?"

"Yeah." Garcia replied, "I'm just stunned by how creative some of the hiding spots were."

Kevin paused, "Examples?"

"There's one behind in the fireplace itself, there's another one in the Christmas tree. My personal favourite is the one that is hidden in the fish tank." Garcia smiled.

Kevin's eyes widened again, before he muttered, "Have you started teaching her how to hack yet?"

"No, not yet honey!" Garcia burst into fits of giggles, "I'm waiting until she's responsible enough to not abuse her powers. And even when I do teach her how to hack, if she hacks so that she can find out...say...Tom Hiddleston's phone number... I will personally terminate all of her Runscape accounts."

* * *

Meanwhile Lily watched all of this through her laptop, sighing in relief. Her mother hadn't found the security camera in Kitty's collar, or the one that was hidden under the coffee table.

Likewise, Lily smiled, flicking through Hacking for Dummies. Her mom didn't know that she had started teaching herself how to hack yet. That was good. Maybe soon she wiuld have Tom Hiddleston's number...

* * *

**Hehehe... Lily, you cheeky Madame. Anyways, that is the Garcia and Lynch family done, and next we have the Morgan's! :D **Also- I did name drop a celebrity's name. Is that alright with you guys? :) ****

**OMD guys, this is my 6th most read fanfic. 1,000 views in 7 days! :o You don't know how amazed I am about how quickly it gathered that many reads, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you! :D Thank you for the Reads, the Reviews, the Follows and the Favourite! You guys are epic! :D**

**Anyways- tomorrow, we start with Travis! :) **

**(Also- good idea for a drinking game- every time the words 'Arrest' and 'Santa' are used in the same sentence, take a shot. For some weird reason I like using those two words together in the same sentence... ;) )**

**Edit: Spotted a typo! :)**


	10. 10th December: Travis Morgan

_5:32pm_

Travis shook his arms, deciding to take a small break from training. Well, more like running up and down the staircases in order to improve his stamina.

He wanted...no...needed to be the one who arrested Santa. After all, it would be awesome to have that legendary status of 'Santa Catcher'. In order to achieve that, he needed to get fitter. Stronger. Faster.

He needed to be just like his father.

Travis slumped on the sofa, wondering how the others were getting on and what they were planning to do in order to arrest Santa. He knew that Hannah was going to drug the milk with sleeping pills, strong enough to put Santa to sleep for several hours. Amy was busy working out the best way to dust fingerprints off the glass the milk was in, not even bothering to go and arrest Santa herself.

Meanwhile, he was going to hide behind the Christmas tree. And wait. Eventually, Santa would climb down the chimney in order to deliver presents, and Travis could then rugby tackle Santa.

Simple.

Eventually, he decided that he needed to go back to training. Getting off the sofa, he quickly walked back to his room in order to train some more.

Well, more like develop his evasion skills by hiding behind giant teddy bears...

* * *

**I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been with previous chapters. But now we onto the 10th December! 2 weeks until Christmas! :D Whooo! :)**

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R, the F and F! :D I really do appreciate it guys! Tomorrow we have Derek Morgan and his reaction to the whole affair! :) **

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to enjoy the story!**


	11. 11th December: Derek Morgan

_6:15pm_

_It's the eye of the tiger, _

_it's the thrill of the fight._

_Rising up to the challenge _

_of our rivals._

Derek Morgan paused on the staircase. Who was playing _Eye of the Tiger_? He paused, remembering that his son loved the song, playing the song on his iTunes whenever the oppertunity arose.

Wondering what his son was up to, he decided to follow the sound back to its source. He paused outside his bedroom door, wondering why Travis had been in there in the first place, before opening the door.

"Now, where is the iPod?" Morgan paused, rummaging through his sock drawer. Finding nothing, he decided that the next most obvious place would be under the bed.

Crawling under the bed, he finally found the bright blue iPod hidden in the arms of a gigantic teddy bear. He grabbed it with his right arm, before pausing the song.

And that led to something land on top of his legs.

"Got ya daddy! Got ya!" Travis yelled triumphantly.

Derek muttered, "Baby boy, what are you doing?"

"I'm practising!" Travis smiled.

Derek paused, before chuckling, "Is this for your attempt to arrest Santa?"

"Yeah!" Travis replied merrily, "It's gonna be good!"

Derek nodded, "I have to agree with you there. You'll do good when you arrest Santa. Now, let's go downstairs and have a glass of hot chocolate, okay?"

Travis grinned, having decided that he needed to take a break, before father and son left Derek's bedroom in order to have a mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Day 11 done- 13 days till Christmas, guys! :D It's gonna be epic! :D and tomorrow we have Savannah. :) And then we'll be half way through the story! :D**

**Anyways- thank you guys for the Reads, Reviews, Follows and the favourite! I appreciate it! :D **

**Again, I hope that the festive season has been good so far! :) **


	12. 12th December: Savannah Morgan

_10:53pm_

"Hey." Savannah smiled, as her husband walked through the door, "You're later then I expected."

Derek Morgan smiled, before kissing his wife, "Paperwork is a nightmare at times."

"Tell me about it." Savannah replied with a laugh, "Sometimes I prefer watching paint dry to writing reports on patients and their injuries!"

Morgan grinned back in response, before deciding to change the topic, "How are you? How has your day been?"

"Stressful. Its been busy, especially with the run up to the Christmas holidays. People do mad things when they're drunk... There was this one guy who decided to have a BBQ outside in the buff. Accidently burned his arm in the process. When Louise and I got there, he kicked up a storm, saying that he was perfectly fine. We had to sedate him just to get him into the ambulance..." Savannah rambled, "But apart from that, it has been good. How was your day?"

Morgan sighed, "Slightly dull with the paperwork, but Reid and I found ways to alliviate the boredom. We spent most of today working out how to prevent the kids from arresting whoever Santa is this year."

Savannah laughed, "Travis has been obsessed with arresting Santa! He spent most of today working out the best ways to distract Santa so that he can arrest him. Its adorable, but unnerving at the same time."

"I have to agree with you there!"

* * *

**The Morgans are done! Next, we have the Reid family! :) **

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R, F and F! I really do appreciate it!**


	13. 13th December: Amy Reid

_12:31pm_

Amy sat by her desk, dusting fingerprints off a glass. She was slowly going to build up a fingerprint database, which would make it easier to find out who was Santa Claus this year.

He friends in her year thought she was mad.

"Why are you trying to arrest a guy who isn't real?" One had asked.

Another chuckled, "Good luck with that!"

Well, until Amy explained how the roster worked and that trying to work out who that years Santa had been (without arresting them) was just as fun as trying to arrest a fictional character.

They had shut up after that.

She finally had collected the fingerprint she was after. She knew that the fingerprint belonged to Will LaMontagnue, whose fingerprints hadn't been entered into the database yet. Immediatly, she entered the fingerprints into the database, and smiled happily.

She was one step closer to finding out Santa Claus' identity.

"Can I come in?"

Amy turned around at the sound of Arthur Rossi's voice, quickly opening the door. Arthur came in, sounding excited.

"I worked out who Santa is!" Arthur muttered, "I was profiling my dad, and he let something slip."

Amy's eyes widened. "Who is Santa this year?"

Arthur smiled, before saying, "It's..."

"Who? Dave? Hotch? My Daddy?" Amy interrupted with lots of questions.

Arthur whispered the answer in Amy's ear. Amy smiled.

She was now able to catch Santa on Christmas Day.

* * *

**Did you really think that I would spoil Santa's identity? You'll find out who he is on Christmas Eve! And Amy is done! Tomorrow is Spencer!**

**Sorry for it being late- the last 2 days have been hectic due to school!**

**Thank you for bringing it to 2,000 reads! I appreciate it! :D Also- thank you for the Reviews, which make my day! And the Favourites and the Follows, which are just as awesome! :D**


	14. 14th December: Dr Spencer Reid

_11:34am_

"Amy knew." Spencer frowned. She knew the identity of Santa Claus this year.

She had spoiled the surprise for herself. Again. She didn't learn from the time she 'accidentally' found out the ending to Captain America: The Winter soldier. She had felt disappointed and gutted for weeks.

And now she had done it again?! Had she forgotten the last incident? Spencer swore that his daughter also had an eidetic memory...

* * *

_12:14pm_

Santa fell off the bed, before muttering a swear word that rhymed with the common name of a bird in the Anatidae family of birds.

Getting up, he did up the last button on his Santa onesie, before smiling. He already had his presents ready for delivery in 10 days time. He just needed to deliver the present without...

"Daddy?" He heard his child mutter, "What are you doing?"

He muttered another swear word, this time saying a word that rhymed with wit. He needed to make up an excuse, and quickly.

"I'm... Changing a lightbulb." Santa finally muttered, hoping that it would be enough.

"Can I come in?" Santa paled at his child's question. He knew how persistent his child was, and how they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

In desperation, Santa eventually shouted, "Santa won't come and visit you if you come in here!"

Santa could hear his child mutter, "Okay" sadly, before walking down the staircase. Whilst Santa felt bad for making his child upset, he was glad that they hadn't found out his secret identity.

Now all he needed to do now was to get out of this onesie...

* * *

_6:34pm_

Spencer watched Amy walked up to him, a small smile on her face.

"Father, I apologise for finding out Santa's identity." Amy muttered, "I promise that I won't try and look up spoilers again."

Spencer laughed, "That's alright. Are you still going to collect the fingerprints?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, dusting for fingerprints is fun! Miss Ruby showed me how to do it when we were trying to find the biscuit thief, and I discovered how fun it can be! Which is why I want to go into forensics when I am older!"

Spencer smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, thinking to himself _"I chose her Christmas present well"_, before changing the topic, "Do you want to watch a Christmas film tonight?"

Amy nodded eagerly, before running to the DVD rack in order to pick a film. In the end, she settled on Love Actually, and father and daughter happily began to watch the film, waiting for their mother to come home from work.

* * *

**Santa has appeared again, and this fanfic is 14 days old! :D Spencer Reid is done,and tomorrow we have Maeve! **

**11 Days to Christmas everyone! Thank you for the R,R, F and F! I really do appreciate it! :D **


	15. 15th December: Maeve Reid

_10:32pm_

Maeve and Spencer sat down on the sofa, holding mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. It had been a tiring day, spent on Christmas shopping and decorating the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. And now they were getting 'us' time, time that was so rare in their jobs.

And they loved it.

"We need to do this more often." Maeve muttered, finally ending the blissful silence that the two had been sharing. Spencer smiled, before gently kissing Maeve on the forehead.

"I agree with you." Spencer nodded, stroking his wife's stomach, "We really need to find more time together."

"Though when the twins are born, I doubt that we'll get that much time together until Amelia goes to college." Maeve muttered wistfully, "Do you think that the twins will try and arrest Santa in the future?"

Spencer smiled, suppressing a chuckle, "I can imagine that one of them would try to, especially if they become close friends with Hannah."

"Hannah..." Maeve descended into a fit of giggles, "Hannah never ceases to make me laugh. She can be surprisingly bossy and stern for a 2 year old! Do you remember the time when she got into a staring contest with Rossi and won?"

Spencer nodded, a big grin plastered on his face, "That was brilliant. My favourite incident was when Amy told me that Hannah asked her to get sleeping pills so that she could drug Santa. It just seemed so unbelievable, but it was something that Hannah would do!"

"So, would Hannah coax our twins into arresting Santa in the future?" Maeve asked quietly.

Spencer nodded.

Maeve smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, before kissing him. "I love you Spence."

"I love you too." Spencer replied, nuzzling close to Maeve, "How are you?"

Maeve replied softly, "I feel brilliant, thanks to you. My morning sickness is thankfully over, but I just feel tired all the time."

Spencer nodded, "Do you want to take this to bed. I heard that sex can work wonders for pregnant women..."

Maeve smiled mischievously, before winking at Spencer, "Now that is a _wonderful_ suggestion."

And just like that, the two of them walked upstairs to their bedroom, eager to spend more time together.

* * *

**And the Reid family have now had their say in their three days! Next up... I dunno. I think it'll be the Rossi's, with the Jareau-LaMontagnues following in from that. :) I apologise to Lexjl, I know you wanted me to do Will, Henry and JJ next, but I have so,etching extra special for Arthur coming up tomorrow that I hope will make you smile? :)**

**Anyways- thank you for the Reads, Reviews, Follows and Favourites! I appreciate it, especially because I am not normally someone who writes Humour, so the fact that people are enjoying this... Unusual fanfic shows me that I am doing something right! :) :D**

**So- Tomorrow is Arthur! Let's see what he has to see about the whole 'arresting Santa' thing. After all- he knows who Santa is this year... ;) Any guesses? If you guess correctly, you'll get a stack of my caramel and toffee flavoured virtual cookies! :D**

**Also: to reply to the guest review- Firstly- there is a prequel fic to 24, called "Who nicked the chocolate biscuit?" Where I kept the pairings vague, and this meant that Hannah and Lily used their mothers and not their fathers' surnames. So the fact that both girls use their mother's surname is a remnant of this. Kevin and Penelope are dating, so for Lily it is justifiable. For Hannah, there is no excuse, and I apologise for my blunder.**

**Secondly- the chimney thing...may be a red herring...or is it? ;) In all seriousness- the chimney thing is for laughs. 'Santa' may, or may not, actually use chimneys in his plans to deliver presents to all the BAU children. Also- I am not an architect or anyone who specialises in buildings. So, yeah, again it's my fault for not doing any research on the sizes of chimneys. Apologies for that.**


	16. 16th December: Arthur Rossi

Dear Santa, Aka **[SANTA].**

You are under arrest, for breaking into people's houses, damage to people's property, probably riding your sleigh whilst under the influence of alcohol, flying into plane's flight paths (which could risk the lives of thousands of people every year you attempt a foolish stunt) and theft. You do not need to say anything, but what you do say will be used as evidence against you in a court of law.

Which is what I would be saying,** [SANTA],** if Santa were actually real. Dad accidentally let it slip when I was interrogating him. Oh, the joys of having a profiler for a father! You can literally tell if someone is being honest to you or if they are lying through the skin of your teeth.

But, **[SANTA]**, why do you and my parents feel the need to lie about Santa's existence? Is it the fact that your being modest and want to hide the fact that you are extravagantly splashing out on your child every year? Is it because society expects you to create the myth for your child in order to keep them excited for Christmas? Or is there another reason that you want to hide from my seven year old self?

**[SANTA], **you can keep trying to persuade us that Santa is real, but when it comes to Christmas Eve, the beliefs of 4 children will be shattered...forever.

Signed.

Arthur Rossi

* * *

**Arthur probably had Amy's help to write this... Or he is a really erudite and cynical 7 year old. Anyways, I had a blast writing this one. Obviously, the [SANTA] bit is hiding the name of this years Santa. :) **

**Thank you for the R,R, F and F! I really do appreciate it so badly! :) :) You are wonderful! :D I cannot wait for the reveal on the 24th December! :) And it's going to be hilarious! (I hope...)**

**Tomorrow...we have David Rossi! :) Let's see how he reacts to Arthur's strongly worded letter... Hehehe!**


	17. 17th December: David Rossi

_11:32am_

Santa stood in a large queue of people, holding the last present that he needed to buy that year. He knew that Lily would enjoy a book about computer coding, and that she would be able to use it in the future.

Speaking of children, he knew that his girlfriend had taken their child to look in other stores, in order to hide the fact that Santa was real and that he was buying presents for other children. He knew that his daughter could get slightly jealous on occasion, and as such Santa didn't to upset her.

Finally, Santa reached the front of the queue, handing the clerk $10 dollars when she had asked him to. Hiding the book in his rucksack, he left the store in order to find his next purchase.

After all, he couldn't be Santa unless he had the correct attire.

* * *

_4:17pm_

"Arthur..." Rossi sighed desperately when he read the letter his son had written to **[SANTA]. **He had actually written it. Rossi knew that he had promised to during the interrogation, but Rossi never thought that he would go through with it.

Reading the letter again, Rossi guessed that his son had had Amy's help. That, or he had been reading a thesaurus whilst writing this, as David knew that his son didn't have an extensive vocabulary.

David reread the letter again, before bursting into fits of laughter. Arthur had taken this all so seriously! He was genuinely angry that people had lied to him about Santa's existence, **[SANTA]** in particular for being the one who had to hide the truth this year.

But he did realise that he needed to consult his son about this letter. After all, the way that Arthur had written the letter was very rude, and he needed to learn that that attitude was completley unacceptable...

* * *

**David Rossi is done- Tomorrow it is Erin who gets an appearance, and then... We have the Jareau-LaMontangue family! :)**

**The virtual cookies haven't been made yet, but they will be ready for the 24th. I will not confirm or deny any guesses, but on the 24th I will be giving special shout outs to those who guessed correctly! :)**

**Thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really do appreciate it! :) I am having an absolute blast writing this, and I hope you are having fun reading this! This is now my 2nd most read fanfic EVER- thank you for that! :D**

**See ya tomorrow! :)**


	18. 18th December: Erin Rossi

_1:32pm_

"So, when will Arthur be ungrounded?" Erin Rossi asked her husband quietly, "I mean, yes that letter was deplorable, but you shouldn't ground someone at Christmas time."

David Rossi sighed, before drinking a glass of whiskey, "Yes, it is horrible to ground someone at Christmas, I will admit. But maybe that will teach him not to be as rude to people as he was in that letter."

"I understand your reasoning." Erin paused, "But it's nearly Christmas! Arthur should be going outside with people in his classes, making snowmen, having snowball fights and sledging. We know that he has problems making friends in his year group..."

"Tell me about it." David sighed, mulling over Erin's words.

Erin continued, "So, by grounding him, we are denying him the chance to make friends with others in his year. Maybe, instead of grounding him, we should take him out more often in the next couple of days in order to acquaint himself with other people in his year?"

David paused, before nodding, "That sounds like a better idea. So, about the whole arresting Santa thing..."

Erin smirked, "Tell me about it. From what I have heard rugby tackles, sleeping pills and security cameras are involved."

David nodded, before sighing, "I didn't realise that they were so determined to arrest Santa! Yesterday, Henry walked up to me and stated that he was going to base his arrest attempt of the Home Alone Movies! Not only is that incredibly dangerous, but time consuming also!"

Erin eye's widened, before she stammered, "Does...Does...**[SANTA] **know... Ab...about this?"

"Yes." Rossi confirmed, "After all, I don't want** [SANTA] **spending the next few weeks in hospital. Plus, I don't want Henry to feel guilty about causing **[SANTA]** serious injuries."

Erin smiled, "So, **[SANTA]** will be safe on Christmas Eve?"

David smiled, "Well, unless he gets stuck in the chimney. But yes, **[SANTA]** will be safe this year."

* * *

**So, that's the Rossi family done. Just one more family to go, and then... 2 more Santa Chapters! And then... Christmas Eve! :D And Henry... I thought putting sleeping pills in Santa's milk was bad enough, but replicating Home Alone? :o **

**Secondly, Children that believe in Santa:**

**Henry, Lily, Travis and Hannah.**

**Children that don't believe in Santa:**

**Arthur, Amy and Jack.**

**Yes, this should be obvious, but I just put it there just so that it is 100% clear. :) **

**Thirdly, thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really do appreciate it! :D **


	19. 19th December: Henry LaMontagnue

_9:12am_

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry _

_You better watch out_

_I'm telling ya why._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

Henry hummed as he slowly counted how many marbles he had. He was planning on putting them around the chimney, so that Santa would trip over them when he came out of the chimney.

He smiled, realising that he had 423 marbles. 100 more then he needed. Perfect.

Putting the marbles away, he decided that he was going to stick superglue around his stockings, so that Santa's hand would get stuck inside after he put Henry's presents in there. He would still be able to escape, but he'd have to navigate Henry's death trap first.

Henry smiled, before deciding on what to do next. Maybe he could stick pins in the fireplace? He shook his head. Nah. That was too extreme, and that would encourage Santa to climb back up the chimney without delivering Henry's presents.

Maybe... No. He didn't want to kill Santa. After all, Santa wouldn't be able to stand trial if he was dead.

Aha! Henry smiled, before running upstairs. He needed to find his rather large collection of toy fire trucks...

* * *

**Kids, do not try this at home. Yes, it may sound fun, but you don't want to injure/kill people.**

**And Henry has been done (the cheeky little monkey! He must have been watching a lot of Home Alone...) Tomorrow we have JJ, and then we have Will! :D **

**Thank you for the R,R,F and F! 3,000 views guys! :o I'm amazed, literally. This is the 2nd time I have ever reached 3,000 views , and the 1st time was last year, so thank you! :D You are awesome! :) **


	20. 20th December: JJ

_11:58am_

"Henry?" JJ smiled, before ruffling her son's hair.

"Yes, mommy?" Henry grinned back, eager to see what his mom wanted.

"Have you worked out how you're going to arrest Santa yet?" She finally asked. JJ knew that her son had come up with several different options on how to arrest Santa, but couldn't decide on which one he should implement.

"Yeah, mommy!" Henry replied merrily, "I am going to booby trap the whole house!"

JJ paused. She had never heard that idea before. She suddenly had a flashback, and sighed. Of course... They had been watching Home Alone a couple of days ago... This wouldn't be good.

"Henry." JJ sighed, "I thought you wanted to arrest Santa, and not hospitalise him?"

"I'm being careful!" Henry looked into his mother's eyes, "I promise not to hurt Santa! Even if he is a criminal..."

JJ chuckled, "I'm sure you won't. Do you need any help in preparing traps?"

Henry nodded, "Can you get me some red paint? I want to fill my water gun with it so that I can spray Santa with it. If I can blind him, he wouldn't be able to escape, and that means that I arrest him easily!"

JJ sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but I cannot promise anything..."

Meanwhile, she was thinking, "_Maybe whipped cream would be the better option.._._After all, whipped cream wouldn't burn Santa's eyes out. Plus, I think a whipped cream beard would suit him just fine..._"

* * *

**One more person, and then we have the Santa Chapters! :D Of course, tomorrow is a Santa chapter as well as Will's. :) **

**5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS GUYS! 5 Days to go! :D**

**Thanks you for the R,R,F and F! I really appreciate it! :D You are awesome people, and I hope you get everything that you want for Christmas. :)**


	21. 21st December: Will LaMontagnue

_2:45pm_

"Aw, please daddy?" Henry begged.

Will shook his head, "Henry, placing trip wires around the house is a bad idea. You don't want to hurt Santa, do you?"

Henry shook his head, "No, but I want to arrest him. Please daddy?"

Will paused, mulling it over, "Fine. You can place 3 trip wires in the house."

"3 isn't enough!" Henry muttered grumpily, "Please let me put down all 15 of them?"

"No, Henry. Three is enough. Any more, and this house turns into a death trap."

Henry frowned, before asking his next question, "Can I...?"

Will interrupted, "Henry, I've told you several times before..."

"Please?" Henry pleaded.

"Henry." Will muttered, "No. Just no. You cannot put laxatives in the biscuits."

Will watched his son look up at him, before he flashed a huge grin. Henry mumbled, "Please daddy?"

Will shook his head again, "No, Henry. I'm letting you use the whipped cream gun, the trip wires, the marbles and the tarantulas. I'm not letting you do anything else."

Henry frowned, but eventually he nodded, "Okay daddy."

Will watched his son walk away, and he laughed.

Christmas Day 2014 was going to be the most memorable Christmas Days Will had ever been involved in.

* * *

_5:27pm_

Santa carefully began to wrap up his son's Christmas present. He needed to do it quickly, as otherwise he would barge in, and the secret would be spoiled.

Measuring the green and red wrapping paper, he worked out how much he needed to cut out in order to wrap the present perfectly. When he had achieved this, he quickly cut out the paper, before getting the cellatape off the shelf.

He grinned as the present was finally wrapped. He got up, and stuffed it into his sock drawer. He then looked at his Santa onesie, before he smiled.

He was ready for Christmas Eve.

* * *

**All Seven families have been done, and Santa has appeared 4 times! :D Just got 2 more Santa Chapters, and then Christmas Eve (which is also the 7th Santa Chapter)! :D**

**Thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really do appreciate it! I also appreciate the guesses that I have had as to Santa's identity. ;) I'm not saying who is correct, as we'll find that out on Christmas Eve! :D**

**Anyways- see ya Tomorrow for the 5th Santa Chapter! :D**


	22. 22nd December: Santa V

_3:45pm_

Santa paused, looking at the plans of his house. What would be the best way to break into and get out of his house without his daughter noticing him, and without leaving fingerprints?

He needed to wear gloves, that was for sure. After all, he didn't want his fingerprints analysed by his daughter, and he didn't want to get 'arrested' on Christmas Day. Maybe straws would be sensible? After all, he'd be able to drink the milk without touching the glass...

She would know Santa's identity instantaneously. She knew that he knew about the fingerprint analysis. If he tried to not leave fingerprints, she would know that he was Santa.

Damn, she was a genius.

Santa smiled, having a sudden brainwave. What if he said that Santa was lactose intolerant? That would give him a perfectly valid excuse to not drink the milk, and would make his daughter think that Will was Santa.

He nodded, before he went back to working on how to get though the house without his daughter spotting him...

* * *

**Hehehe... Santa is trying to frame someone else. Bad Santa! You should be on the naughty list! **

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really appreciate it! :D 3 DAYS till Christmas! :D Let's see if this random little story can be my most viewed story ever! (As of the 22nd of December, we have over 400 views to go!) :)**

**Thank you again for reading this! See ya tomorrow! :D**


	23. 23rd December: Santa VI

_4:21pm_

Tomorrow was the night.

Santa would finally commence Operation, "Let's get outta here before my son arrests me!"

He was especially eager to complete this, even if he had to basically be a Ninja in order to get out alive. (which, he had never succeeded at... Well, apart from one drunken Halloween party at college.) He knew what his son had been planning, and if Santa was caught...well...

Christmas Day would become... Well... Santa-is-dead day. And Santa knew that his son wouldn't like that.

He paused, before smiling. His wife had given their son permission to stay up late. That meant that it would be one sleep deprived child verses one sleep deprived Santa.

And he was confident that he would win that fight and get out alive.

But in order to make that 100% certain, he needed a plan.

A cunning plan.

Would that...

Nah, that was too cliche. His son would see through that easily.

Maybe...

No, pretending to be the Easter Bunny and not Santa would fail epically.

Hmmm...

No. Just no.

Finally, he came up with a plan.

He could dress up as the Christmas tree, wait until his son fell asleep, and then deliver the presents!

He punched the air, happy that he came up with such a simple solution.

His plan would not fail.

* * *

**And so, war plans on both sides have been made. Christmas Eve can now commence! 2 Days till Christmas guys! 2 Days until Christmas! :D**

**Thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really do appreciate it! :D Especially because I thought this idea was slightly...insane. Especially because I Only decided to write all 24 Chapters on the 30th November, meaning that I didn't have the adequate time to plot this fic. (Some fanfics I write get planned months in advance, so having a fanfic where I write on the spur of the moment is a challenge...) **

**Anyways- I'll see you for the final chapter! :D**


	24. 24th December: Arresting Santa Claus

_9:21pm_

Santa smiled, as he stuffed the presents into his sack. He was ready. Go into the house. Drink milk. Have cookies. Deliver presents. Get the hell out of there before he got arrested.

He just needed to wait a tiny bit longer. His young daughter was allowed to stay up late with mom so that she could see (and then promptly arrest) Santa.

He gulped.

That was one thing that he didn't want to have happen to him.

* * *

_11:32pm_

Hannah smiled as she saw Sana fall unconscious into the floor. He had fallen for the sleeping pills in the milk trick! This was good!

"Mommy! We arrest Sana!" Hannah smiled cheerfully, looking up at her mother. Emily smiled back.

"Well done, Hannah bear! We got Santa!" Emily stated, with fake enthusiasm.

"Can I tell Lil?" Hannah asked, bouncing up and down with joy.

Emily smiled, "You can do that. I'll just tie Santa up so that you can interrogate him later, okay?"

Hannah nodded, before she reached for the phone. Dialling Lily's number, she waited. When Lily finally picked up the phone, Hannah shouted, "I arrest Sana, Lil!"

* * *

_11:32pm_

Jack smiled as he watched 'Santa' stuff a present in his stocking. Finally, he would know who was Santa this year. He would find out which one of the 7 unlucky fathers had donned the Santa onesie and who had to deliver all seven presents.

And which father had to face getting arrested Seven times.

Santa turned around, before taking off his fake beard. Jack muttered "Ah" when he finally saw Santa's face.

This years Santa was one Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

_11:32pm_

"Hannah, you must be mistaken." Lily paused, "I arrested Santa this year. There's only one Santa. Ergo, the one you arrested..."

"Real one!" Hannah muttered angrily, "Your Sana fake! Rip beard off! You will see!"

Lily nodded, before walking towards the Santa she had trapped in the corner of the living room. Santa looked up at her, before he ripped off his beard.

Lily gasped. It couldn't be... Why had daddy lied to her? She was going to destroy his credit ratings tomorrow!

"My Santa is fake." Lily paused, "Hannah, do you want to double check that your Santa is real?"

Hannah paused, before she could hear something being ripped of something. A second later, another gasp could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Daddy Sana!?" Hannah replied angrily, "Why Daddy? Why lie?"

Lily paused, as she took all of this information in.

What was going on?

* * *

_11:33pm_

Travis ripped Santa's beard off, having successfully rugby tackled him to the ground. Finally, he had gotten to the bottom of the mystery, and he had been the one to arrest Santa Claus!

He smiled. He could picture it now. Travis Ali Morgan. The boy who arrested a crook and saved millions of homes from being broken into every year. He would be a star.

Instead, he saw his father dressed in a Santa onesie.

Derek Morgan laughed, before hugging his son.

"Hey, baby boy! Happy Christmas!" Derek smiled, "I'm sorry that I'm not Santa, but you daddy is here to make Christmas special!"

Travis smiled, hugging his father. Yes, Santa may not be real, but his father was.

And Travis didn't want to arrest his daddy again.

* * *

_11:33pm_

"Hello, daddy." Amy smiled, as her father froze, "You're one of the seven Santa's this year?"

Spencer Reid froze, before sighing. She knew the truth. But then, so did Arthur Rossi. They knew that the seven fathers had abandoned the roster this year, all because of the kids' plan to arrest Santa.

Amy smiled again, "I know why you abandoned the roster. You didn't want to have one person get arrested seven times? You thought that you would split it evenly, so that all of you only got arrested once?"

Spencer laughed, "That is correct."

"Merry Christmas, daddy!" Amy smiled, before hugging her father.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Spencer hugged his daughter back.

* * *

_11:42pm_

"How do you think the rest of the children are taking it?" David Rossi laughed, as he poured himself another glass of scotch.

"I don't know." Arthur Rossi replied honestly, "It could go either way. They could take it well...or they could slap their fathers for lying to them."

Erin Rossi laughed, before pouring herself another glass of scotch, "I would seriously love to see how Hannah would react. What ever her reaction is, it would be brilliant to watch."

Arthur nodded, "Yep! I bet she yelled at her dad for 5 minutes about how lying is a crime and he shouldn't do it. Maybe handcuffs would be used..."

David laughed, "That sounds like something Hannah would do. Travis would hug his dad. Lily would be slightly confused. And Henry... he'd find the whole 'Santa is a fictional character and yet we tried to arrest him' affair hilarious."

"Well, that's if he spots Santa." Arthur smiled..."I did hear that Will decided to dress up as a rather fabulous Christmas tree..."

* * *

_11:43pm_

Henry was confused. None of his traps had activated. Why?

Maybe Santa hadn't even entered or left the house to begin with. He had been in the living room this whole time.

So, where would he be hiding?

Henry looked up at the Christmas tree, and he paused. The Christmas tree was moving... Like someone had decided to dress up as a Christmas tree...

Santa!

Santa was the Christmas tree!

Henry ran towards the Christmas tree, before grabbing it.

"Ow!" The Christmas Tree yelled. Henry smiled. He was right.

"Santa!" Henry muttered, "You are under arrest for breaking and entering. You don't..."

"I'm not Santa!" Santa muttered, before ripping off his beard, "Son, it's me, your father."

Henry took one look at his father, dressed up as a Christmas tree Santa, before he descended into a fit of giggles.

Oh my... He had tried to arrest a fictional character! The thought was both impossible and ridiculous.

"Happy Christmas, son." Will muttered, having finally gotten out of his Christmas tree Santa outfit. Henry stopped laughing, before he looked up at his dad.

"Merry Christmas." Henry smiled, before the seven year old decided to go up to bed, in order to be wide awake for Christmas Day.

* * *

**And so, Santas have been arrested and all the kids know the truth now. The last chapter was a ball to write! :D I loved writing all the kids reactions (especially Henry's to Will the fabulous Christmas tree)**

**To anyone who guessed Santa's identity- because all seven fathers were Santa, you all get virtual cookies, no matter who you guessed. :) And the amazing user who noticed that the seven Santa chapters contradicted...**

**Wait...Seven Santas...Seven Santa chapters?**

**Yep, that was deliberate. Each Santa chapter had a different Santa! So:**

**Day 7 Santa- Rossi**

**Day 14 Santa- Morgan**

**Day 17 Santa- Lynch**

**Day 21 Santa- Hotch**

**Day 22 Santa- Reid**

**Day 23 Santa-LaMontangue **

**Day 24 Santa- Easter. :)**

**I knew from the start that there was going to be multiple Santas, so each Santa chapter was designed with that purpose in mind. :) The roster was a red herring... Sorry about that. :) IniTiniNini, was this your hypothesis? :) If so, you get a lot of cookies! :)**

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R,F and F! I really do appreciate this! :D You guys are awesome, and this especially long chapter was for you! :D**

**Thats the end of the story now. Have a... Wait! There's one small thing I wanted to write at the bottom of the story! **

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

_1st December 2019._

"Daddy?" Lucina Reid smiled, looking up at her dad with puppy dog eyes.

Dr Spencer Reid paused, before smiling, "Yes, sweeties. What do you want?"

Nadia Reid asked quickly, "Can we arrest Santa this year please?"

Dr Spencer Reid facepalmed.

Not again...

* * *

**Now the story is over! :D Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! I hope 'Santa' delivers everything that you want! :)**


End file.
